


Proof

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Podfic, Valentine's Day, Xenophilia, chocolate abuse, cum kink, this was supposed to be fluff, what happened I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has written proof of Zaeed's feelings.</p>
<p>    Happy Valentine's Day, ya filthy animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009618) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Download Link Proof](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wegd9ytm3j9zcz6/Proof.mp3)


End file.
